Sly
Sly is a recurring character in Battle B-Daman. His B-Daman is Shield Giga. Appearance and Personality Sly is a very large and very kind character in Battle B-Daman. Sly is a large muscular man that wears a green tank and brown cargo pants. Sly has long green hair and large gray eyes. Sly is a very kind, giving B-Da player who is also a great cook. He can be serious at times and very serious about B-Da Battling and his past. Trivia *Sly is 175 cm tall and weighs 95kg.https://imgur.com/a/21uoG **Even though this is his official height, in all his appearances, he is drawn to be taller than Joshua and Joe, even though both of them are officially taller than he is. *His blood type is AB. *His birthday is on the 6th July, which is the same day when Yamato was picked up. Battle B-Daman Sly first appears when Terry is searching for food, while he was dizzy and fell into Sly, Sly decided to take him back to his home and feeds him his famous "Sly Soup" (Onion Peel Soup) which is coincidentally what Terry failed to make earlier. The two become acquainted as friends and Sly agrees to teach Terry how to cook. After teaching how to cook Terry startles Sly and puts him in a hold with quick reflexes. He lets Terry go, apologizing and tastes his last soup and telling him it was good allowing Terry to return to his friends. He is later revealed to be the Guardian of the Shield Stage where he will have to face Terry. Round 1 End's Sly's domination over a confused Terry with a score of 100 to 0. Before the second round Sly reveals his past in the army explaining his excellent reflexes and skills under pressure. In round 2 Terry fails once again as Sly scores another perfect game winning the match. Though Sly does not allow the match to end there considering there is still one more round. Terry scores a perfect 100 along with Sly but Sly still walks away with the win. It is revealed that Sly and the others were hired as apart of Cain's plan to destroy Cobalt Blade. Sly and the other guardians are called back into action when they are hired to stop the creation of Cobalt Saber, this plan fails when Joshua is defeated by Yamato. Sly returns when Mie, Liena and Armada go to Wygene for business and gas. Sly saves them from Shegen who is being controlled by Marda B and is taking over the town. Sly is shown to be the leader of the resistance and former partners with Shegen. Sly begins to B-Da Battle Shegen but is injured by his sand-trap. After Liena is captured by Shegen, Sly encourages Wen to defeat Shegen in his place, which he does. After Wygene is freed Sly says goodbye to the others. Sly is next seen defeated by Biarce when they are conquering the B-Da World and turning all B-Da Players to stone, this unfortunate state falls upon Sly. He is later freed from his stoned state and appears in the finale episode. Five Field Challenge: Shield Stage The Shield Stage is a stage where the player must hit all six B-Daman by avoiding the spinning rails with 10 B-Da Balls. This stage requires speed and control. Battles Episodes *There's B-DaBattle in My Soup *Watt Are You Waiting For? *With a Little Help From My Friends *Cobalt Saber *The B-DaWinds of Change *Meet the Neo-Shadow Alliance *In Search of Greatness Gallery There's B-Da Battle in My Soup 5.png|Sly and Terry McScotty There's B-Da Battle in My Soup 6.png Sly teaching Terry.jpg|Sly teaching Terry how to cook There's B-Da Battle in My Soup 1.png|Sly strangles Terry by instinct after being startled There's B-Da Battle in My Soup 2.png|Sly complimenting Terry's soup Shield Giga.jpg|Sly's B-Daman Shield Giga There's B-Da Battle in My Soup 7.png There's B-Da Battle in My Soup 8.png There's B-Da Battle in My Soup 9.png Sly in the army.jpg|Sly in his army days There's B-Da Battle in My Soup 11.png Sly and Shield Giga.jpg|Sly and Shield Giga Sly.jpg|Sly Joshua and sly.jpg Cobalt Saber 1.png Cobalt Saber 3.png Cobalt Saber 7.png The B-Da Winds of Change 2.png The B-Da Winds of Change 6.png The B-Da Winds of Change 7.png Meet the Neo Shadow Alliance 2.png In Search of Greatness 14.png|Sly with Vinnie V, Ababa, Goldo, and Green Bug Man In Search of Greatness 15.png|Sly B-Da Battling among the crowd after Marda B's defeat. Battle B-Daman Ending.jpg Assado's and Sly's original designs by Eiji.jpg|Sly's original design with Assado's. References Category:Characters Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists